User talk:Cortezsniper
First Warning Vandalism is not permitted. I've tried to note problems in your articles so they can be improved to improve the overall quality of the site. That doesn't give you an excuse to vandalise my pages. okay, sorry I'm not kidding I thought you erased all my stuff on the actual page and didn't just write on the talk page Sure, just add your name to the private list. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) cool. Signature Just copy and paste my sig onto your own template and customize it how you like: Template: BA Sig-- Thanks Baracus you're really cool!-Cortezsniper Well... What is the link stated as? I know it has a Template: in front of it right?-- Nevermind! place two of these, {, in front and two of these, }, behind Cs Sig. It should look like this: -- Dang! You're most welcome.-- I live in Ontario. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:27, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. Have you had fish in the Maritimes? Or have you gone to the Maritimes? Or do you even like fish?- Well I suppose I could help in the grammatical structure, though I'd do a better job showing you how I would prefer it be written. If you looked at one or two of my articles perhaps, or if you're trying to write a story, then I'd suggest looking at some of the stories I've done here http://daniel-gleebits.deviantart.com/ Oh, and I suggest writing your name, or making a link to your page in future so that people know who you are when you post a message-- You're welcome.-- Uh... bro... Kanna is over. -- Sgt. johnson 03:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) THNX! Thanks! RE: Unrealistic No Spartan has Security armor, remove it and you can remove the template. Interesting I meant that to write an article from first person is uncommon. You should be commended for being original. RE: Pictures Dear Cortezsniper, Thanks for your correspondence. :) If you have a capture card, you can record live RBG and sound from your TV, turn it into a movie file, and take PRTSCRN screenshots from that (although not at very good resolution); it would be much easier to just use Bungie.net / Xbox Live. Hope it helped. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel left out... but in this curent RP I'm haveing with Uasp, Zamra, and Rama there just is no major role for a Grunt... but if you wish to be in one of our other RPs just ask Uasp, Zamra, and Rama. It's fine with me, I just don't know about them. Your Elite: Gotru 'Narzonee Just a few questions, Conserns, and an update: 1. Gotru... did you get his first name from Dragon Ball Z? 2. He's an Ascetic AND a Commando? That may cause problems... 3. I listed your caracter in the Sangheili Ascetic Corps as an Ascetic Captain, because of your silver armour. Your welcome. Captain Ascetics have silver armour so yeah. BTW on DBZ it's Goku so technacly you are not plagerizing. Help Hey! Arby7290. Sry for not getting back to you sooner, my computer crashed a week ago and after trying for a week to fix it, I finally just got a new computer. LOL! So, you wanted me to help with that Battlefield II game? What can I do to help? Just tell me what I can do, and I'll do it. Regards! ''NEW ARTICLE!! Tired of saying that your Sangheili Character is ''Just a swordsman/Master Swordsman? Then make up a sword art and post it Here! Thanks! Achievment Unlocked Don't be makein fun of Dragonball Z dude. Oh and was is the name of your Art in english so I can type it in Sangheili? Sword Art Ok here's the name in "Sangheili": Sātans's Zobenbrāļu There was no word for blade so I used sword ^_^ so now you can add your Art to the known list then put either your Character's link or your User Name link ok? DON'T PUT YOUR SIG. Oh one last thing! Usualy the Sword Art's name comes from the name of it's signature attack. So you might want to have an Attack called Sātans's Zobenbrāļu aight? Hey dude, I added somthing to Gotru's infobox. See if you can spot it ^_^ Your welcome. Oh and you also can add your Character's name to the list of Known Master Swordsmen Invite Kara Nesta Jrae 'Sekatee I like how you included Baracuss and Krana in the article, but they didn't meet until a few years AFTER Truth's death. ^_^ It aight... BTW The RP is ready. Jump in when you want! Yeah it's cool! Sure! Greetings I am Zamra 'Vorum. An ally of Baracuss is a ally of mine. Gutak 'Cyandenee, the Heretic Leader The Ascetic Armor is just the armor he uses most of the time in combat. He also uses modified Arbiter Armor and Cyan-colored Zealot Armor. Jason-106 I'm going to just hold your horses ^_^ Ok Jason-106 is now part of the RP. HOLA Just kidding dude, thanks for signing my guestbook. If you need anything just ask. or not. whatever. doesn't matter. I'm under the radar on here. now I'm just rambling. bye. ODST Picture Hi, Cortez. I'd like to take a look at the picture that you said you have of an ODST. P.S. Is it by chance the picture above in your talk^? James Corbett, Codename: TWINKIESEND TRANSMISSION Ok, I'll find a spot for at least the first one. I got a whole war that I'm about to write and the grass backgrounds should work for a fight. James Corbett, Codename: TWINKIESEND TRANSMISSION Well if you ever need anything, you know who you gonna call: Sure I just sent you a friend request, my gamertag is Andrew JW in case you're wondering. That sucks, its 11:08 pm here in New Hampshire. Cool, I've gotta go to bed, see ya. ??? What picture did I use for the unknown article? User:ShockTrooper Oh, Ok, I'll give you heads up next time. Sorry. User:ShockTrooper Help Me Out Please! UNSC Jackhammer Thanks dude! Oh and I made some edits to the Ascetic Corps Sure! Dude I added more sections to the RP. Either get your Elites to talk to Baracuss or do something with Cortez(make sure you read what I have down first though! Like now dude (lol) I want to get more sections with my Spartans. Dude I asked you to read first. If you had then you'd realize that The Spartans are no longer fighting in space. Already deleted the section. Just add another. the Jackhammer has landed on a Halo, and Cortez has been sent to investigate a "Damaged" portion of the ring, while Jason is sent to inspect a nearby Forerunner artifact. Remember when you asked if I could make a rank that has purple armour for the Ascetic Corps? Well now there is. The Rank is Ascetic Stealth RE: Help Done. Also, every article has the feature to change the title. Click on "Move" and enter a new title. :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 16:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Horse part I will make one about what I think about other animals too. The power of the dog propels you !!! So how have you been ? Busy with human stuff completely unrelated to the Internet until now ? Well, mt computer died, so I had to get a new one. And right before it died I became an administrator at www.zombie.wikia.com, so I have been busy clearing out vandals and spammers their. Also, completely unrelated to this current conversation, do you know what a phisher is ? Nobody will tell me. RE:WTF I just said that because SPARTAN tags go up to 150. I am not saying you have to, but every article that hasnt has gotten reprimanded. I hope you didnt think of it negatively. S-II Fix: Birthdate,Quote, Date of graduation. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Seeing as my class-IIs where born between 2530-2532. She'd have to be born after 2545, because that's only when my Class-IIs Graduated. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:WTF Pictures are not owned by people. Ask Ajax. I you used my picture, I wouldnt give a shit. Sorry. I get easily frustrated. No hard feelings ? :) Are we cool now ? RAINBOW Unit International relations under the public roof of Delta Force. Feel free to join! Welcome to the fight! We ar like really cool now. Sorry Sorry if you got confused, they don't get names in the thing, I reread, and it's confuseing, so sorry. His nickname will stay though. And if your confused, I'm talking about the, SPARTAN Clone Project. Infobox Sure, I'll set it up, then edit more tomorrow, I gotta go soon. Re: Invite Alright I'll join. How do I do it? The Phenomanal One Sorry Cortez I get forced off by my mom at night, so I dont have time to send messages. I'll start right now. Oka, I will. Concern But, this is Elitemaster117's article, are you sure he won't get pissed if I put my name there? The Phenomanal One Cortez, a few concerns, you have to be a moderator or creator to add a person, he can join but please ask next time. Were good with the mission, but don't do it again, WTF is happening in China right now?! RAINBOW Status Yes, its just a plot twist to set us up for mor drama, and I am thinking of a last name. Make me..... I am waiting for EM to get back on so we can continue RAINBOW. He said he had to eat dindin. Could you speak normally. It is hard for me to understand so much military and internet speak combined. TALK LIKE ME!!! No offense though. I am in the infirmary. Maybe you could come and kidnap me or something, lure Nick in... RE: Latin Stuff I translated your request. Something like, "Si id crudus, potes interfecere id." Zulu Waa I will review the page, then tell you my answer. Thnx, Sorry, my mistake. It's back now though. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Team Goliath Looks OK so far. One major issue that you should address is where these SPARTANs came from (are they SPARTAN-IIs, in which case you have to deal with the fact that almost all died at reach, or are they another generation of SPARTANs). Other than that, I see no reason why anyone would flame you, as whatever complaints people might have with it would (hopefully) take the form of polite, constructive criticism. It really depends on when you think is a realistic time for them to graduate. I haven't been involved with the recent Class II article, so I don't know what they decided for their class IIs. Ascetic Lance Ascetic Chronicles RE: My Article ? Why are you creating pointless categories? You weren't given permission. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be blunt. No one cares. So just stop. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I'm too tired to be nice. >:| SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I dunno! >:| SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sup ? at the top.}} Move Cheers, that's embarassing.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Long Time No See O_O Cortez how long has it been since we've spoken ?!? Actually I'm on 24/7/365 but just not on HF =P I see you've heard from Eve. She is on www.superfanon.wikia.com . And also deviantART. I was there too, but not recommended you make an account! It sent a pr0n virus into my computer! Had to wipe it all out! Anyways, I'll be returning with a new sig, but meanwhile, I'll just use the base. PS: Permission to join CoDfanon, I have an amazing logo and theme to use, that took me hours to make! EliteMaster117 15:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Season Three AAO AAO RP I Don't Mean to Impose deleting articles Dear cortezsniper, When tagging one of your articles for deletion, please type , rather than simply typing "plz delete" as your way doesn't actually tag the articles for deletion or let the administration know that you want the articles deleted. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 17:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No prob bro. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) As I said here: I didn't make that, Ajax did. I'm not sure exactly what program(s) he used (or at least I can't remember). It'd be best to ask him. If you'd like, I could ask him the next time I get on the irk, assuming he's there, seeing as he rarely answers to messages left on his talk page. Re:RP Guerrilla Team Legends Pretty much. =P XBL!? Part Two Absolute Zero More Pics AAO RP...again Halo Reeeacch SPARTAN-III insignia what is the official insignia of the Spartan-III program? I notice on the main page it is the same as for Spartan-IIs, HOWEVER in the Halo Reach Legendary/Limited packaging there is a patch included and instead of having the "marathon" logo above the eagle it has a star. Any clarification on the difference would be great since I am designing a tattoo for a spartan-III. I just need to know the REAL Bungie certified logo. Thanks in advance to anyone that can help. My MSN/email is Acura4U_2 @hotmail.com Please help. Reignition Invite Bling-Blong! Re:Heheheh Re:Candidate Record Someone was smart enough to make a template on Halopedia. Go on and theres a nicely clear template in the gallery, signed by Dr. Halsey herself! I edited it myseld to display the writing. i am in need of your assisstance please help NEW MESSAGE UNSC PRIDE TRANS-COM Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Me? You made the Rook B-312 wiki fanon thing right? Have you been stalking me because I searched my gamertag that I have had for three years and it pops up. Are you stalking me because a lot of the description matches my physical stats and playstyle... I don't know how to feel about this...